What's with Andy's Unanswered Questions?
What are the unanswered questions of your favorite book or series? Do you have any? Basically, this is where a book stumps you on many unanswered questions, which may or may not be answered years later. Trope Namer is What's with Andy?. If a show deliberately delivers this trope, that's Gainax Ruined the Ending. Keep in mind that not every example of this trope has to be answered. Because why would they? You'd only get a rhetorical question for some unanswered questions. Examples *What's with Andy? is the Trope Namer. Because why does Andy want to be the greatest prankster alive? *Most children's books end with a bunch of unanswered questions. Unanswered questions for Chloe, for example, are usually alluded to the character's height (though she'll grow eventually). *Super Mario World: Why does Green Yoshi turn into an adult almost immediately after being hatched, while the others do not? **Super Paper Mario: What happened to Lady Timpani after Count Bleck married her? *League of Super Evil: Why does every single one of Voltar's plans backfire in some way? *Atomic Betty: Why does Betty act so bossy in "Mission Earth"? *My Life Me: Why did Birch's book work right until Liam found his mom's copy? **Also, why do they have higher-pitched voices when they "go chibi"? That's not what anime usually does. *Why does Mushibugyo have a similar art style to Kill la Kill? **Might be a coincidence, seeing how it might be the other way around. *Why does APTX4869 have that rare side-effect that shrunk Jimmy Kudo into a child? To keep the plot going? *Ed, Edd n Eddy: Why is Eddy unlucky enough to have his scams backfire (by either the others finding out, the scam falling apart, having all his money and/or jawbreakers taken back, etc.)? *Danganronpa: Just how did Alter Ego save Makoto Naegi, and why didn't he do the same for Kirigiri? **Kirigiri doesn't have the "Lucky" status, while Naegi was the "Ultimate Lucky Student". *My Neighbor Seki: What happened to Yokoi after her teacher visited? *PB&J Otter: Why do the Snooties have an insanely large amount of cash? *The Powerpuff Girls: Why was "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey" not aired in the US? Could it be due to depictions of communism within that episode? **It didn't air because of flashing colors. What an irony. *The Problem Solverz: Why was this show passed on by Adult Swim? **They say it was "too cute", but they aired Crayon Shin-chan years before, making this a big irony. *A Raisin in the Sun: What happened to the Younger family after they moved to Clybourne Park? *Vocaloid: Why is Hatsune Miku commonly associated with vegetable juice or leeks/spring onions? **The reason why Miku is associated with leeks/spring onions is due to the Hatsune Miku cover of "Ievan Polkka", and the reason why Miku is associated with vegetable juice is because of "PoPiPo". *Yandere Simulator: Did Ayano really get her yandere traits from her mother? *Too Many Toys: How much money does Spencer's relatives and friends spend on toys? **And this was a book that came out during a time when the economy was tanking, nevermind the fact that Toys "R" Us shuttered its regular US operations 10 years later but later angered ex-employees by making a comeback. *How could Momotaro, an anime from the 1940s, use fluent English at a time when Japan was at war with every English-speaking country except for Ireland? **And of course, it never addresses what would have happened had Japan actually lost the war in the Pacific (which they did). Then again, it's a WWII-era propaganda film, so this was expected. TBA.